Petuniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Wespelila.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Wespelilaxe2x80x99.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Petunia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Petunia selection identifed as P9713, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Petunia selection identified as P9712, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was selected by the Inventor in 1998 in a controlled environment in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. Plants of the new Petunia differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Wespelila have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status, and fertilizer rate and level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wespelilaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wespelilaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and rounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Short internodes, dense and bushy growth habit.
4. Large purple-colored flowers with undulating petal margins.
5. Pleasantly fragrant flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Wespelila can be compared to plants of the Petunia cultivar Surfinia Revolution, not patented. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Petunia and the cultivar Surfinia Revolution differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Petunia have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Revolution.
2. Plants of the new Petunia have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Revolution.
3. Flower petals of plants of the new Petunia have a more undulating margin than flower petals of plants of the cultivar Surfinia Revolution.
4. Plants of the new Petunia have darker purple flowers than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Revolution.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Petunia are fragrant whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Surfinia Revolution are not fragrant.
Plants of the cultivar Wespelila can be compared to plants of the Petunia cultivar Sylvana Gloria, not patented. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the new Petunia and the cultivar Sylvana Gloria differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Petunia have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Sylvana Gloria.
2. Plants of the new Petunia have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Sylvana Gloria.
3. Plants of the new Petunia have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Sylvana Gloria.
4. Plants of the new Petunia have darker purple flowers than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Revolution.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Petunia are fragrant whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Surfinia Revolution are not fragrant.